Sacrificed
by ShiraXShiro
Summary: Aizen proposed a treaty , wanting ichigo , renji and shuuhei in exchange for peace. RenjiXShuuhei , FEM!ichi , MAjor OCC for ichigo AiXichi ( Minor ) Spanking


Hi, this is my first fanfiction so I'm not sure whether it will be good so don't put your expectations too high up ! ^^

I will be writing an AizenXFEM!Ichigo. Major OCCness on Ichigo's part!

Some RenjiXshuuhei

Please do review! Or you can PM me ^^

* * *

Ichigo sat, with a deathly serious expression adorning her features, staring at her father's back as Isshin looked out of the throne room's window into the garden where his eldest son, Kaien, and his youngest twin daughters, Karin and Yuzu, were tending to the flora and fauna. Next to Ichigo sat the only son of Isshin's new wife and newest, though adopted member of the Kurosaki siblings, Shuuhei. The atmosphere was oppressing in the room as minutes continued to tick by.

"There has to be another way," Isshin whispered.

"There is no other way! " Shuuhei shouted back.

"There MUST be! I am not going to send my children to that cruel bastard "Isshin said as he slams his fist against the wall making his hand bleed. Seeing her father's sudden outburst Ichigo stood forward and volunteered to go with Renji and Shuuhei.

After Shuuhei heard Ichigo he pushed on and tried to persuade their father.

"There is no other way, he has already set his terms we are not going to stand by and watch our Kingdom get burned to ground by a pack of bloodthirsty wolves." Said Renji.

"This is the best and only way where we can avoid the least bloodshed. "Said Ichigo quietly.

"By what?!Sending you guys to a pack of mindless wolves and get savaged by them? YOU'RE my CHILDREN I'm not going to sacrifice all of you! "Isshin bellowed turning from the wall to face them.

"You will still have Kaien, Shiro, Yuzu and Karin . They only want 3 of us there as concubines (Hostages). Kaien can't go he needs to take-over the kingdom and Shiro is too unstable he will only create more chaos there and Yuzu and Karin are too young they will need you their father. Said Ichigo.

It seems their father will only listen to Ichigo since she looked so much like their late mother Masaki. She has her mother's eyes, face and hair colour and now she even has her mother's 'willing to protect her family' attitude.

After hearing this, Isshin finally decided to let them go ahead to hueco mundo to be that bastard's concubines. just then Kaien walked in and pull them into a crushing hug , soon Isshin followed suit and Shiro too but Shiro went to grope their butts instead , which results in 2 punches on the face and a kick in the shin and flying to a nearby wall , by none other than Shuuhei , Renji and Ichigo .

* * *

On the next day, the whole family came to bit them farewell, Yuzu cried while hugging Ichigo their _Onee-san _along with Renji and Shuuhei.

This first night of travel had not been a peaceful one. The group had made camp, in a clearing near a small stream, just before night laid upon them. After they had eaten their meal, prepared by Izuru, they agreed to take shifts to keep watch so those who weren't could sleep.

Midway through the night all sound in the surrounding forest ceased. Renji, who was on watch at the time, was immediately alerted and at attention and unsheathed his zanpakutou, Zabimaru.

The sound of a blade being unsheathed woke, the ever battle hungry, Ikkaku, whose movements woke Izuru, who proceeded to wake Yumichika and Ichigo. The forest was far too quiet and silence reigned.

The unnatural stillness was broken by the loud roar of several hollows not far from their camp and approaching fast. Not long after two such beasts attacked from one side and two more attacked from another. Ichigo was told to hide with Shuuhei to protect her while Renji and Ikkaku each took on one beast. Leaving Izuru and Yumichika to take on the remaining hollow together. It took less than two minutes to dispatch all the hollows but the battle had left them without usable food supplies.

"Damnit!" Renji cursed taking inventory of all that was destroyed.

Ichigo looked at her brother. "We can get more water from the stream and we'll need to fish for breakfast in a few hours." Ichigo pointed out. "We'll need to catch enough for all of tomorrow's meals and make our way to Yonggoban to restock what we lost."

"It's a little out of our way but it's the closest town with a market that's still close to our route." Ikkaku chimed in.

"Then that's where we'll go." Renji responded.

"I'll take my watch early, Renji," Izuru said quietly. "I won't get any more sleep anyway."

"At daybreak Ikkaku and I will catch breakfast while you guys pack up the horses." stated Yumichika.

"Alright," Shuuhei responded. "Let's get some more rest."

* * *

After breakfast they mounted up and continued to ride until they had reached Yonggoban, eating lunch while they rode towards their destination.

While in Yonggoban many of the local men hit-on Yumichika thinking him a woman, the rest of the group thought this was hilarious. However when one man attempted to fondle Yumichika and found her to be a him, a fight ensued. This fight led to an unconscious man being left in the road and a pristine looking Yumi continuing on with his shopping. And while they were shopping they meet Rukia there …

Not two hours after leaving Yonggoban they were attacked again by another pack of hollows.

"Ichigo," Renji panted, resting his blade on his shoulder, after taking care of the last hollow in the recent attack. "You have _got_ to put a stopper on that leakin' reiatsu of yours. Your like a freakin' beacon for every hollow within 10 kilometres!"

"I'm _trying_ alright!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Now, now," Shuuhei tried to stop the impending fight.

"Well _try_ a little harder, baka!" Renji yelled into Ichigo's face.

"Here we go," Ikkaku to a seat on a nearby boulder and sighed exasperated.

"Do you thin..." Ichigo's remark was cut off by Yumichika as he placed a silver necklace, with five large stones on a long, connected pendant, around Ichigo's neck. "What is this!? Yumi?!"

Yumichika handed her two matching silver bracelets. "Put those on each wrist," he said pointing a manicured finger at the jewellery in Ichigo's hand. "They'll limit the amount of reiatsu you dispense into the environment, so that you won't attract so many hollows. They're also quite beautiful."

Ichigo, and the others, chose to ignore his last sentence.

"Um, thanks," Ichigo said, though still fascinated by the jewellery.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

The next three days were filled with the endless bickering between friends and continued travel towards their destination, Hueco Mundo's main palace, Las Noches.

On this night all was not well with the two step-brothers. Both were becoming increasingly restless as they approached the border to the lands ruled by the Emperor Aizen of Hueco Mundo as they got further away from their home in the Kingdom of Karakura. They would soon no longer be in their homelands.

Shuuhei was unable to sleep and so crept out from his bedroll and made his way down to a nearby creek to get a drink and wash his face.

"Hey," Renji said quietly as he emerged from the shadow, startling Shuuhei.

"Jeeze man!" Shuuhei exclaimed quietly.

"Woah, sorry," Renji whispered putting his hands up in a placating fashion. "Didn't mean to scare ya."

"'s okay," Shuuhei said before returning to wiping his face. An uneasy silence followed. "Renji..." he paused not really sure how to say what he wanted to. "Remember when we were ten and oyaji took all to visit Kuchikigoku?"

"Yeah," Renji looked slightly annoyed at his own memories. "Stick-up-his-ass holier-than-thou and his little demonic sister with the fist of freakin iron. How could I forget?" He absently rubbed the side of his head. "I still have the lump from her last hit and it's been over six years!"

Shuuhei chuckled at that. "That petite woman does hit harder than most grown men." They laughed for a moment. "But that wasn't what I was talking about from then."

"So what then?" Renji asked moving to sit on a stone next to Shuuhei.

"I was remembering what you said after Byakuya suggested arranging a marriage between me and that demon." Shuuhei smiled at Renji's slightly red face and wide eyes.

"If I remember correctly, you declared that you were going to be the one to marry me." Shuuhei said leaning forward to prop his head on his hands while his elbow pressed against his thigh.

Renji sat, looking at the water flowing by, thankful for the darkness that hid his face. He was certain his face could set the forest on-fire as hot as it had become.

"That was a long time ago, Shuu." Renji said after a few moments.

"But you were serious." Shuuhei deadpanned in return. Renji nodded his affirmation. "And if that's true then you were in love with me then and I am sure you still are in love with me now."

Renji's head shot up so he could stare at Shuuhei. He then looked away. "Does it matter?" Renji sighed. "It doesn't matter anymore, now does it?..." he trailed off after saying those words.

"Yes," Shuuhei sighed heavily. "Look. We're about to marry a man neither of us want to, Ren. Both of us have someone else we love.

"Who?" Renji asked Shuuhei with his brows furrowed as anger made its way to the surface.

Shuuhei just learned over and kissed Renji softly on the cheek. "Baka," he whispered. "Who'd you think it could be?"

Renji wrapped his arms around Shuuhei and pulled him closer and kissed him deep and passionately.

After several blissfully long moments of passionate kissing, they parted for air.

A polite cough kept them from continuing the explorations of each other's mouth. They quickly stood up and turned to find a frowning Ikkaku, a cheerful Yumichika, and a brightly blushing Izuru watching them. (Thankful that Ichigo is asleep)

"Four days," Yumichika smiled happily. "I won." Then he turned and left a sputtering Ikkaku and a very red faced Izuru to follow.

The brothers just stared and gawked. '_They had bet on us getting together._'

They returned to camp where an angry Ikkaku had taken his place for watch and Yumichika and Izuru were returning to their bedrolls to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

They rode for the next two days almost without stopping. On the third, they arrived at the imperial capital of Hueco Mundo, Las Noches.

A since of dread spread through all of them at seeing their destination. The palace was huge. It had been foggy for the last day and so they had assumed the white mass in front of them to be more fog. Little did they know that the white mass was actually a palace and they had been looking at it for the better part of the day.

"It's not possible to construct a building that size, is it?" Izuru asked Ikkaku.

"Aizen's said ta be a master of illusions," Renji said, "but this is insane!"

"That's no illusion," Ikkaku stated plainly. "The palace is that big and can be seen from a day and a half's ride away on a clearer day."

Ichigo gulped as did Renji and Shuuhei. 'We're gonna live there!'

"The city itself is forever surrounded by fog. Many people have thought that, though the palace is real, the fog is the result of Aizen's magic." Yumichika said. "It's also said that those he wants to stay can't leave because once they enter the fog they get turned around and end up returning to the city unwittingly."

The Kurosakis paled and looked toward each other. 'We're trapped here, aren't we?'

"Enough," Ichigo began. "Since we're a day early let's get a room somewhere and rest. I don't want to go in that place until I have to."

Renji and Shuuhei nodded in agreement.

They made their way into the heart of the city and found a slightly run down inn to spend the night in. They decided to have dinner and drinks at a pub not far from the inn after they had settled.

"Heeey, not a bad place, huh Ichi?" Ikkaku said patting Ichigo on her back with more force than necessary.

"…." was Ichigo's only reply.

"Let's just hope the foods decent." Renji mumbled.

"This place is so very un-beautiful." Ichigo and Yumichika mumbled.

They sat and ordered food and a few canters of the local brew and ate their fill.

* * *

When they were nearly finished the doors to the pub burst open admitting a group of white clad men with a few women and a small girl included.

"Yo bar keep!" a gruff voice barked from the doorway. Shuuhei, Renji, and Ikkaku, who had begun to argue over who would win in a drunken brawl between the three, paid no mind to the new comers and loudly continued their argument.

"Nanda tou!" Ikkaku yelled fisting the front of Renji's shihakusho and pulling him to his feet.

"I'd don't madda how old ya are," Renji yelled back just as aggressively. "I'll still wipe the floor witcha." Renji sneered at his friend.

"Like hell you will!" Ikkaku exclaimed looking as though at any moment he would send his drunken friend careening to the floor.

"Oi..." came an approaching gruff voice. It was only then that the group noticed that the bar had gone eerily quiet.

"WHAT!" yelled both Ikkaku and Renji at whoever it was that interrupted their soon to be fight.

"_Shut. The fuck. Up._"

Ichigo looked around her friends to see a man with bright teal hair and cyan colored eyes with what looked like teal tattoos under them. Ichigo took note that the man's eyebrows were the same colour as his hair and therefore it must be his real hair colour. Ichigo actually felt sorry for the guy.

"Who the fuck are _you_, teme?" Renji growled towards the newcomer.

"I don't give my name to bastards that try to ruin my evening by being annoyingly loud."

Ikkaku hissed "Blame it on the pineapple here."

"Right an' you weren't da one who started dis discussion?" Renji seethed.

Suddenly Ichigo planted her hands on the table in front of her and lifts herself to her feet. "Why argue," she began seriously. An uncharacteristic smile appeared on her face as she held up a bottle of their newest batch of liqueur. "Why argue, when there's sake?"

Most patrons of the bar began to laugh earning a glare from Renji and a glower from Ikkaku.

"Kid," the teal haired man began. "I like the way you think."

Ichigo became incensed. "I'm not a kid."

"Damn right, ya's a brat." Ikkaku laughed out.

The teal haired man laughed as well and signalled the waitress to bring a round to their table as he seated himself between Yumichika and Ikkaku.

Once Ikkaku had finished his laugh he turned to the newcomer and whispered into his ear. "Watch it. Yumi goes fer pretty boys but he can beat da hell outta just about anyone."

The man turned to whisper in return. "Don't you mean 'she'?"

Ikkaku gave a drunken chuckle. "Nope. Dat one next ta ya is a male. Don't fret yerself doh. Ever'one gets it wrong the first try."

Renji and Shuuhei both stood suddenly and placed a dozen denarii on the table to pay for their share of drinks and tips.

"We're gonna turn in for the night." Shuuhei said stumbling as he tried to keep his legs under him.

"Ja ne!" Renji saluted and then followed on legs just as shaky as the orange haired teens.

Yumichika watched with starry eyes as the two left as Ikkaku smirked and Izuru just blushed. Leaving Ichigo the only one staring blankly at the spot where her brother once sat and the door.

* * *

A slightly drunk Shuuhei and an equally drunk Renji staggered into their room in the inn.

"Hey, Shuu," Renji said.

"Humm."

"Are you a virgin?"

There was a long pause before Shuuhei answered. "Yeah but not for long. You?"

"Same." Renji turned to regard Shuuhei as he lay on his back looking as though deep in thought. He touched his index finger to Shuuhei's forehead as he spoke again. "Whatcha thinkin, Shuu?"

"Renji," Shuuhei began turning to face the other male. "I don't want to give that bastard that, do you?"

"Hell no."

"We don't have to be at the palace until tomorrow evening by nightfall, right?"

"Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" Renji asked.

"Does it involve me and you together?"

Renji looked thoughtful before answering. "Yeah, it does."

"The will you be my first and let me be yours?"

Renji lifted his hand and brushed a few stray strands of midnight coloured hair from Shuuhei's face. "I have _always_ wanted that."

Renji swooped down to kiss and nip at Shuuhei's neck eliciting a moan from the man beneath him as he slipped his hands into Shuuhei's shihakushou and removed the cloth from his shoulders. He then slowly licked a path to Shuuhei's nipple and sucked and nibbled while slowly tweaking the other.

Shuuhei gasped and writhed as Renji aroused him to no end. 'Where did Renji learn this from?' he thought as he gasped again when Renji moved his mouth to his other nipple. Not liking the fact that Renji was doing all the work Shuuhei moved his hands into Renji cherry coloured hair, removing the band he found that bound the strands into a ponytail and pulled it out so that waves of crimson fell upon his chest. He then began to slowly slid his hands through the surprisingly soft locks.

Renji was becoming unbearably aroused unbelievably fast. The delicious flesh he was savouring along with the intoxicating sounds and the alluring scent of Shuuhei was driving him insane. Having Shuuhei writhing beneath him and moaning so wantonly was better than life in heaven.

Shuuhei was in heaven and in hell. The growing, and painful bulge in his pants was not getting any of the attention it needed. He wanted his erection to be touched and didn't know how to let Renji know that without blurting out something embarrassing. He decided to try something when Renji returned to sucking on his neck.

"Ahh.." Renji gasped as his hips were pushed downward and his own clothed erect member came in contact with the equally hard, and clothed, member below.

Seeing as it worked, Shuuhei decided to continue pressing and grinding their erections into each other, bringing them both to heaven.

Suddenly Renji moaned and stood himself up panting heavily. He immediately went to the bathroom, opened the cabinet, began rummaging it, and cursing several times.

"R-Renji..." Shuuhei simply could not wrap his mind around the current events. One moment he was unbearably hot beneath Renji's oh so warm body. The next he was panting and alone on the bed while Renji became more concerned with the cabinets contents. He sat himself up on his elbows watching Renji. His patience was wearing _very_ thin.

"Oi!"

"Yatta!" Renji exclaimed startling his soon-to-be lover. "Found it!"

"Found what?" Shuuhei nearly growled especially at the look of excitement and smugness on Renji's face.

"Lube." Was the two syllable reply to which Shuuhei's face began to complement Renji's hair.

"Oh."

Then Renji started coating his length with lube followed by bringing 2 fingers to Shuuhei's mouth asking his to suck.

Once Renji deemed his fingers moist enough he brought it down to Shuuhei's hole and started to tease him, earning him a groan then Renji suddenly pushed 1 finger inside of Shuuhei , he took several breaths to relax before Renji pushed in a second finger and moved causing a scissoring motion in attempt to loosen him up more. Then Renji struck Shuuhei's prostrate .

" Ahhh…moreeeee " Moaned Shuuhei .

"Demanding ain't we." Renji continued to thrust and scissor his fingers in and out of a writhing, moaning, begging to be fucked, Shuuhei , until he figured he was prepared he slowly sank himself into the _very_ tight heat of Shuuhei's passage.

"Fuck! Shuu," Renji moaned. "All dat prep an' yer... still... so... fuckin tight."

Shuuhei hissed in pain. He was being filled to the point where he believed he was going to tear. It felt as though he _was_ being torn in half. And Renji wasn't even a quarter way in! Renji stopped pressing inward when he heard a hiss from below. He didn't want to hurt Shuuhei. He wanted him to feel only pleasure. He leaned forward and kissed away the tears that had formed at the corners of Shuuhei's eyes. He then kissed him he needed Shuuhei, but more than anything, he needed Shuuhei to enjoy this.

Renji stopped moving into Shuuhei and Shuuhei in turn whimpered. "Tell me," Renji panted, "when I can move." Shuuhei's only response was a slight nod of his head.

"Shuu..." Renji said after a few agonizing moments.

"Move." Came the breathy response.

Renji continued sheathing himself in Shuuhei's heat and once firmly seated remained still for a few moments until he had calmed down enough to not slam himself into the delicious heat of his lover.

He withdrew slowly, watching his face for any signs of pain. He altered his angle a bit as he thrust back into the tight passage and once again brought stars to Shuuhei's eyes.

Finding that '_spot_' in his lover again, Renji began to aim each thrust into Shuuhei there, bringing more cries of pleasure for Shuuhei's delirious form.

As the pitch of the sex cries increased from below Renji lifted Shuuhei's hips from the bed and wrapped his legs tightly around his own waist. The slight change in position making it easier for Renji to move himself inside Shuuhei.

"Fuck!" Shuuhei screamed and his prostate was repeatedly impaled upon. He wouldn't last much longer. It pleasure was causing white to flash behind his eyes and from the grunts and moans coming from Renji he was sure he wasn't going to last much longer either.

Shuuhei was only a hairs breath away from cumming. He was so close. All he needed was a little more. He was sure of it. Then Renji took his neglected member in his hand and all it took was two strokes and Shuuhei was screaming Renji's name and coming so hard he couldn't breathe.

As the already insanely tight tunnel clamped down on his member all Renji could do was thrust a few more times and he was seeing white as his erection pulsed and he seed filled Shuuhei to the brim. He continued to thrust, riding out his orgasm and when he could go no longer he collapsed next to Shuuhei.

Looking at Shuuhei's face he noticed something, he had passed out.

Remembering all the things Yumi and Ikkaku had told him over the last few years about sex he rose from the bed and went into the bathroom returning with a hot damp cloth and proceeded to clean the traces of their activities off of his unconscious lover.

Once finished, he kissed Shuuhei on his cheek and whispered a soft '_I love you_' before cleaning himself up. He spooned himself behind Shuuhei and them let his mind slowly drift into slumber.

* * *

The following afternoon a suffering from a hangover Ikkaku, a radiant Yumichika, and a slightly blushing Izuru entered the Kurosaki brothers suite to find the boys finishing up their second session of love making.

"Why are you both limping?" asked a concerned and slightly panicked Izuru.

"They fucked, Izuru." This statement earned Ikkaku a smack against the head from Yumichika and matching bright blushes from the parties involved in the act. Izuru nearly fainted in shock.

"Shut. Up." Renji ground out as he and Shuuhei finished packing up their things.

Within the next hour Ichigo had showed up and they had checked out of the inn, gotten a late lunch and they began to slowly make their way to Las Noches.

Soon they reached the entrance of Las Noches , the guards there called for Ulquiorra to ursher the guest in.

They must have walked for almost an hour in bright white hallways and corridors before arriving at a set of rather large oak double doors. The doors being the only other colour they've seen since their arrival.

When they entered they found that they could barely see anything due to the sudden dimness of the room. They could make out a platform of some sort and an elongated table and could only make out the outline of three figures standing on the platform.

"Aizen-sama," the emo named Ulquiorra said as they entered the room. "The Kurosakis Renji , Shuuhei and Ichigo have arrived to present themselves in acceptance of the treaty proposed by yourself to the kingdom of Karakura."

Ichigo, Renji , Shuuhei and every member of their party had narrowed their eyes and grit their teeth to keep from speaking out about this so called treaty proposal that was more of a threat to conquer and destroy if not agreed to then an actual proposal.

And then the groups' eyes finished adjusting and Ichigo, Renji and Shuuhei saw the face of their 'husband' and 'imprison-er' for the first time. He looked to be tall, with a well-toned build, and he was certainly handsome, but there was an aura about him that was rather frightening and demeaning. And he regarded them with deceitful eyes that only served to anger Shuuhei and Renji further. It was though they were being appraised as cattle for the market. Finally he finished his ocular inquisition and then smiled at them making the teens cringe.

"Welcome to your new home. Ichigo, Renji, Shuuhei."

* * *

'_Bastard. He says '_welcome to your new home_' like he expects us to be happy to be here._' Shuuhei thought angrily. This man, no demon, is forcing us to be here and has the nerve to pretend we are here by choice.

"Can you just show us to our prison cells and be done with it?" Renji ground out. "We just want to get some sleep, for now."

"You must be mistaken," Aizen began. "You are not prisoners and I assure you that you will be not treated as such."

"No matter what title you give us we are still prisoners." Shuuhei stated with venom in his voice "We are not here because we want to be here. We are here because you gave us no choice. Don't pretend like you have not forced us to be here when you know you have. We are prisoners to prevent war and you know it."

Ichigo just remained quiet and observed what was happening between her brothers and her new ' husband ' .

There was a stagnant pause within the room as Aizen's smile faded and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"I will tell you now as I am sure you will learn soon enough." Aizen commanded. "You are to be proper spouses or you will be punished."

Renji scoffed. "We've already resigned ourselves to being raped. What mo-" Before Renji could finish his statement he was thrown clear across the room, going through a statue, before being stopped by a wall.

"Renji!"

Ichigo, Shuuhei and Izuru were at his side seconds later. Izuru began healing an open gash on Renji's back. Ichigo holding a torn piece of her clothing to a small wound on Renji's forehead while supporting it in her lap. Yumichika and Ikkaku stood between them and Aizen.

"You will both learn to not speak in such a disrespectful manner to your husband. A husband cannot rape his spouse" Aizen spoke slowly and clearly though with his anger apparent in his voice.

"So if we speak our mind, if we disagree with you, or if we _even_ have an opinion of our own, you'll break every bone in our bodies. How can you even consider that a marriage? And if this is what you call equal punishment for speaking the truth then the rumours are true. There's no way your human." Shuuhei seethed through his clenched teeth. "Whether you call it rape or forced sex against ones will, it's still rape. Neither of us want to be in your bed. But you aren't going to take no for an answer are you? Rape is still rape no matter what _you _want to call it."

As Shuuhei finished his speech he was thrown and knocked unconscious when his head hit the wall.

" SHUU-NII SAMA ! " shouted Ichigo . Immediately Ichigo rushed to his side only to be stopped by Aizen holding on to her wrist tight enough to leave a mark. Causing Ichigo to look back to Aizen with fearful eyes .

" let me go ! please ! he is hurt let me help him…. Please " Ichigo plead with Aizen only to be rejected with a cold voice . But Ichigo would not give up she tried again only this time she said "please Aizen-Sama " while on her knees .Ichigo was already on the verge of letting her tears drop. But instead of letting her go to her brothers he pulled her up and kissed her square on the lips . Ichigo gasps as it was her first kiss but that gave Aizen an opening to slip his tongue into Ichigo's mouth giving Aizen the chance to explore her wet cavern before breaking apart for a much needed air . Aizen glanced at the expression Ichigo had and smirk , Ichigo's face _priceless_ it was as red as a strawberry . But Aizen still didn't let her go instead he called for ….

"Halibel "

" Yes Aizen-Sama"

"Take them to my spousal hall. Have them both cleaned, prepared for me, and chained to the bed in the second marital chambers."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Oh, and Halibel." Aizen waited until the woman had turned to look in his direction. "Keep them unconscious until I arrive."

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Nel"

A green haired woman appeared and replied "Yes Aizen-Sama"

"Kindly take Ichigo to the bathing room, dress her appropriately, and feed her before letting her rejoin her brothers ." Taking one last look at Ichigo, before turning to Stark.

"Stark," He looked at the man sleeping standing up in the corner who cracked one eye open to peer at his emperor. "Please show these men to the servant's quarters and have them attired appropriately. I will allow them to continue serving my new spouses, for the time being."

"Aahhh," Stark yawned stretched and approached the door motioning to Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Izuru to follow.

"Ya know," Gin began once the 'guests' had been taken from the room, "I thought ya kinda liked those two. Thought ya was hopin' to get at least one 'a them in your bed, o' at git in one 'a their pants."

"Gin," Aizen sighed. "Is there a purpose to this discussion?"

"Woah. So mean Taichou." Gin's smile widened. "But if ya wan' em ta like ya you should be nice ta 'em."

"They deserved Aizen-sama's anger for what they've done and said." Tousen spoke in that 'Justice' tone of his.

Gin's ever present smile and upturned squinted eyes did not change at the comment. "But Taichou is gonna have 'em in 'is bed ta nigh' wheder they wan' it or not. So ..."

"Enough Gin." Aizen stopped Gins' rather upsetting monologue. "I will not have my newest spouses frolicking with one another and believing their actions will go unpunished." At Gin's bewildered expression he explained. "They we virgins until yesterday, Gin."

Gins' everlastingly eerie smile faltered marginally as he opened his eyes to show his blood colored irises. "I see. Then the girl?"

"She's still a Virgin and quite an inexperience one at that. But the boys were covered in each-other's scent, Gin. I won't tolerate infidelity among what is mine." Aizen gave a pointed look towards Gin. "After tonight they will be separated from each other."

"Uhnn..." Gin hummed while he thought for a moment. "What about those _kawaii_ servants tha' came 'long with 'em? You'll allow 'em 'em, right?"

"At the moment, no I will not. They are to have no knowledge of the other until I say so." He eyed the silver haired man suspiciously. "Which of them do you want for yourself, Gin?"

"Uhm, ya saw righ' through me, Sousuke." The smile had returned with a vengeance. "Tha' pretty lit'l blonde would be nice."

"Then he is yours. Though you may want to send someone to intercept Stark."

"I'll go tell Ulqui-chan ta do it." Gin bowed slightly and turned to leave.

Whistling happily Gin strolled into the hall and stopped in front of Ulquiorra who was standing not far from the door to the throne room.

"Ulqui-chan," Gin began getting no reaction whatsoever from the stoically gloomy, emo looking man. "Sousuke said ta send ya after Stark and tell him ta take the blonde one ta the chambers next to mine the one with the door to my room." Gin ended his 'retelling' with a rather lecherous grin firmly plastered onto his face.

"If it is what Aizen-sama wishes. Hai." The rather placid man turned and sonido-ed after Stark immediately.

"Why does my head hurt, like hell?' Shuuhei thought. Memories suddenly filled his mind and his anger flared violently. He remembered being hit, somehow, by Aizen and then remembered nothing else.

He could hear a shower running in the distance and began to wonder where he was. Movement and a groan from beside him brought him out of his thoughts and forced him to open his eyes.

"What the fuck?" Shuuhei whispered and Renji turned to look at him.

"Shuuhei!" Renji was surprised to see his friend/lover beside him.

"Where the fuck are we?" As Shuuhei tried to move he noticed two things of great importance. First thing being he was chained down, judging by the ching-ing sound and the lack of mobility. Second he was naked as the day he was born. From the cursing next to him Renji was probably in the same shape.

Renji tried to focus his reiatsu to pull the binds apart but only found that they absorbed the energy he raised.

"Fuck!" Renji hissed as both he and Shuuhei continued to try and break free of the chains binding them. "I shoulda known we'd be that bastards prisoners."

Suddenly the room was filled with an overbearing weight of reiatsu. So heavy, was the force, that it pressed the air from their lungs.

"Language, Renji-kun," Aizen's voice drifted from across the room.

Shuuhei and Renji both lifted their heads to see a towel clad Aizen standing at the entrance to what must be a bathroom. He was still dripping wet and water dripping from his hair as he approached the two naked teens laying chained on his bed. The teens stared upon him and grew angrier at the man before them as he came closer.

"I abhor profanity." Aizen said eying his newest spouses with unbridled lust. "I will not tolerate it in my presence. Repeat this offense again and you will be punished. I will also inform you that the rules of my house will not be repeated to you. Infarct upon them and I will punish you. If I am unavailable to deal with you one of my Espada will."

"What the hell?" Shuuhei hissed. "We are not children and we are not slaves. Don't treat us as if we are. And where is my sister, what have you done to her ?"

"Nothing _yet _, I had her bathe , dressed , fed and she is now on her way here . "

Aizen moved away from the bed to a cabinet, which he them opened and removed a small rod that was about two centimetres in diameter and about eighteen centimetres in length. He then returned to the bed standing next to where Shuuhei lay, reached out, flipped him onto his stomach, and proceeded to administer five strikes to Shuuhei's rear.

"You will receive five marks with a training rod for each minor infraction." He said while Shuuhei continued to grind his teeth. "For every major infraction you will receive 20 strikes for each infraction. As it stands, you have already earned 40 strikes each from me."

"_Ussou_!" Renji blurted out. "How could we have possibly 'earned' 40? We just got here!"

"I have never and will never tolerate infidelity from my own spouses." Aizens eyes narrowed as his anger made itself evident through his reiatsu, as it had begun to roll from him in angry waves. "When my newest spouses arrive showing clear signs that they've been 'used', and quite recently at that, it must mean they wish to know my wrath before they learn of the pleasures I can bring them."

"We weren't yours yet!" Shuuhei yelled. "Did you honestly think we'd wait to be raped rather than give our virginity to someone we care for and who feels the same for us in return? You already stole our future. So why would we let you take something else from us when we had a choice, unlike the choice, we _didn't_ have, to be bound to you."

"You always have a choice."

"What, become yer prisoners _willingly_ or watch our kingdom be destroyed by yer army? Yeah there was _really_ a _choice in that." _Renji hisses out through clenched teeth.

"You always have a choice you just don't want the consequences of the other options." Aizen sighed heavily.

"Rule number …. " just when Aizen was about to say something '_knock knock..'_

"Come in "

"Hai , Aizen-Sama " the door opened to reveal a green haired woman and beside her Ichigo with a shocked and blushing face . It would appear that Ichigo heard that she brothers had sex with each other.

" Thank you Nel , you may go." Aizen said to Nel before turning to Ichigo and asking her in .

" Ahh.. it seems you heard the earlier part of our conversation , and judging from your obvious blush you didn't know what they did , did you ? " Aizen asked ichigo .

" N-No .. not at all " Ichigo answered softly . she blush growing not sure whether its due to seeing Aizen only in a bathrobe or hearing that she brothers had sex .

"Well no matter , you came at the right time I was just going through the rules I have set for my house . Come here, don't stand at the door . " Aizen said as he held out his hand for Ichigo to hold . Aizen then led Ichigo to a chair facing the bed, it was only then Ichigo saw her brothers : naked and chained to the bed ….

" Ichigo ! " shouted Renji and Shuuhei followed by " Don't look ! "

" Ah , I see you finally noticed your brothers . " Aizen commented with a ever growing smirk.

"W-why are t-they n-n-naked a-and c-c-chained o-on t-the bed ? " Ichigo asked looking away from the two naked forms on the bed and staring up at Aizen.

"Why that's cause they are going to get their punishment."

"Then what about m-me ?" Ichigo asked looking a little more worried .

"For you , you don't have one." Aizen said with a smile .( creepy but he did )

"Then why am I here ?"

"Simple I do not wish to repeat myself twice and this is as a reminder about the consequences of breaking my rules . " Aizen said menacingly but still hold that smirk he seem to love. Ichigo merely nodded .

"Rule number one." Aizen began. "You will show undeniable respect toward me at all time. There will be no exceptions. Penalty of three strikes. Number two. Infidelity, of any kind, will not be tolerated. Penalty twenty strikes for the first and second offenses, an additional fifteen for each offense after the second with a limit of one hundred. Forth offense and up will also earn you a stay in the '_box_' for two days per each offense."

"A box?" Both Ichigo, Renji and Shuuhei looked confused but Aizen paid them no mind.

"Number three. You are never to leave the spousal housing in this inner court without my permission and an escort. Penalty for sneaking out will be three weeks chained to your bed and the loss of the privilege of clothing and coverings until I say otherwise. Number four. Once your training is finished you will join me and my other spouses and children for meals each day, and be on time, unless ordered otherwise. Penalty, loss of a day's meals. Number five. When you are in my bed you will be naked and will submit to my desires with minimal complaint. Penalty, twenty-five strikes.

"Now, I know this next rule may be difficult for you and therefore I will have you broken from this habit. Number six. Use of profanity is prohibited at all times. Penalty up to the first fifty is 3 strikes for each offense, after fifty you will first have your tongue pierced and then be muted for one week from the fifty-second infraction on."

Aizen took a deep breath before continuing. "Also know that I may lessen your punishment if and only if it has been noted you're attempting to alter your behavior. In which case I will most likely simply strike your rears with my hand. Do you understand my rules?"

'What the hell is he on?' The boys thought. Ichigo just nodded .

"Now your first and second punishments are due." The gleam in Aizen's eyes as he spoke was downright sadistic in nature. He moved around to the side of the bed an flicked his fingers at the chains binding the boys wrists and ankles. They suddenly tightened and then Renji's chains flipped him over onto his stomach.

Without warning he delivered the first strike to Renji's buttocks forcing a hiss from the crimson haired teen as he felt the sting of the 'training rod' against his flesh.

Ichigo immediately tensed up and shouted "PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM ! " causing Aizen to look at her with a sadistic grin which will make anyone shudder.

"Then who is going to be punished for breaking the rules and be made an example of, you?"

"Yes, I will take my brother's place, inplace of him, no, them I will take their punishment. Just don't hurt them please "Ichigo begged.

"Ichigo don't do this! We can take it can't we Ren? " Asked Shuuhei.

"Yeah, that's right, we're man we can take it ." agreed Renji . But still Ichigo wasn't convinced.

"shuu-nii , ren-nii , gomen but no I'm going to do this , I'm the one that can bear the most pain here remember ? " Ichigo argued.

"Well seeing as you, yourself didn't commit the offense, I shall be lenient towards you and use my hands to spank you." Aizen said with a sadistic grin. "Strip "Ichigo's eyes widen but she listened and stripped herself.

While she stripped herself, Aizen went to keep the rod and sit on the chair which Ichigo previously sat at. Afterwards, Aizen asked Ichigo to bend over his legs . ( Basically just to get Ichigo in position to get spanked ) while her brothers made to watch.

After getting in position, Aizen lift up his hand and smack down hard on Ichigo's butt causing her to whimper and jerk forward due to the force. Aizen kept striking her alternately on different sides with different force, keeping it random so Ichigo won't know what to expect. By the 20th spank Ichigo cried out. "Ahh.. ha..ha.." panting , one could only imagine how much it hurts to be spanked by Aizen. By the 35th strike Ichigo was reduced to sobbing, but it wasn't till the 50th strike that her tears fell. But by then Ichigo's butt was already as red as an apple.

By the time Aizen was finished Ichigo was reduced to crying , tears staining her cheeks , arms hugging her knees to her chest , curled up , looking like a foetus.

Aizen took pity on the crying Ichigo, so he took hold of Ichigo's chin and tip it upwards to look at him, while kissing her tears stained cheeks tenderly, before saying "Remember your lessons, your dear sister has paid the price this time but the next time, you two won't be so lucky." and looked at the boys with cold, emotionless eyes.

After Aizen finished talking Renji literally saw red, he released a lot of reiatsu but was still restrained by the chains but his reiatsu made breathing difficult for Shuuhei since Shuuhei was so close to him and Ichigo had no choice but to unleash her on reiatsu in order to block out Renji's overly crushing reiatsu that is preventing Shuuhei from breathing. After Renji calmed down, Aizen leaned forward to whisper into Renji's ear, causing a shiver. "And I will _have_ you, Renji. And I will enjoy taming you."_Red demon of karakura._


End file.
